Fruit is Universal
by Wonderfall
Summary: Forever, it's not enough. A sexy one-shot, smut filled and incredibly fluffy.


Fruit is Universal

By: Wonderfall

Pansy moaned a little, stretched a little, and then opened her eyes. She automatically turned towards the other side of the bed, looking for her red head. Seeing that she alone in the bed she called out for him. "Ron?" Memories from the previous night flooded to the front of her mind and she couldn't blame herself for blushing, the warm blood rising to her cheeks.

She removed the sheets from her naked body and got out of bed. The fuzzy carpet squished beneath her feet as she crossed over to the window and pulled the curtains apart revealing the world to her. The sun was high in the sky and spreading its light to the beautiful, green valley in front of her. Sighing, she felt so satisfied. '_Last night was the best.'_ She thought to herself. It should have been, after all.

Thinking about Ron Weasley caused her body to react immediately and she smiled. '_Last night was definitely the best.'_

Behind her, the door creaked open. "Pansy?" His voice called out. She turned her body and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yes, my sweet lover?" She answered him with a dazzling smile.

"I have breakfast." He smiled at her and walked further into the room they shared. A tray full of foods followed him. "Your _favorite_ breakfast, I might add. Pancakes smothered with fruit. Of course, I got myself a real breakfast, you know, sausages, bacon, toast." He jibbed.

She just wiggled her nose at him. "Fruit is universal. It can be eaten for breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, dessert, and as a snack."

"If you're eating fruit for all meals of the day, when do you eat meat? You need meat!" He persisted, coming closer to her and wrapping his hands around her stomach, kissing her neck at the same time.

"Correction, you need meat." She rested her head against his chest after he finished with his neck bites and continued looking out the window. "This place is beautiful. How did you know about it?"

"This is where dad took mum for their honeymoon." He whispered against her hair. "He suggested it after the Wedding you know, he's really happy about the whole thing."

"Is he? I'm glad your parents like me." Pansy laughed.

"I rather like you, too." He grinned and bit down on her neck again.

"Fits then..." She whispered back.

"Perfectly, my wife."

She grinned and turned around in his arms, putting her hands on his hips. "Why so many clothes, husband?"

"Now Pansy, you know I can't walk around this hotel naked, can I?"

"Not the hotel...this room though..." She winked at him and bit down on her lips, wanting more of him than she had last night.

"Well if you have a problem with my clothes, you'll have to get rid of them yourself. I'm far too tired for such an energy-draining feat."

"You're tired? That's just going to be a problem. I had such plans for us." Her violet eyes gleamed in the sunlight, Ron noticed and his heart leapt up. Her hair, once black and bleak, now blond and long- he couldn't resist pulling on the strands.

"You're beautiful." He murmured to her.

"So are you." She meant it. The past year had been the best in her meaningless life. All she had before was work and the occasional dinner with Draco, all she had before was man after man, all of them trying to pry their way into her life, into her money.

Now, with Ron... everything was better ten fold. He didn't care about her money. He just cared about her.

That gave everything purpose. His touch lit her on fire, in more ways than the obvious. What were the chances that she would be in the hospital the day Hermione Granger found her great power? The day they were able to wake Ron up from his coma? What were the chances that she would be the first person he saw, and the only person he wanted from then on?

It didn't matter anymore. He had her forever. And she wanted him forever.

He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers, gently, sweetly, perfectly as his hands traveled up her bare back, rubbing circular patterns with the tips of his fingers. The feeling was heavenly.

Her arms lazily wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss masterfully, his tongue rubbing against her lips, her tongue. A smile popped up on both their faces. He reached down with his hands and grabbed her bum, pulling her up against his body, forcing her legs around his waist.

She couldn't stop the giggle from sounding out; she couldn't as hard as she tried. It happened a lot when she was with Ron, spontaneous giggling that rung out girly and overly bubbly. But it didn't matter. Ron didn't care about her girly giggling-he just cared about her.

His kisses weren't smoldering, just deep enough that the wondrous warmth filled her lower regions. He backed up, his arms tight around her, and set his knees on the bed before tumbling over and pressing his body firm against hers.

His hands journeyed from her sides up to her neck, massaging and kneading the skin roughly as her hands roamed freely in his ginger colored hair. She used her legs to rub his legs, while she pushed her hips against his. He shifted slightly, putting minor pressure on her center again which sourced a heavy moan from Pansy.

Pulling away, she bit down on her lip and looked up at him, her heavy violet eyes meeting his heavy blue ones. "Tease." She whispered before kissing him lightly. He pulled back briefly and replied with, "You love it."

"Maybe..." She trailed off into another kiss. She was in no rush as she slipped her fingers down his neck to his collar where she started unbuttoning his shirt. She took her time, using her palm to rub against his chest through the top as the kisses continued to be lazy yet needy. One hand moved to her knee and ventured southward, rubbing with his fingertips. The kind touch of his fingers caused gooseflesh to pop up in his wake.

She finished with the pesky buttons and used both hands to push the fabric over his shoulders. He broke away from the kiss and sat up on his knees again, towering over her. She took the time to admire his chest, freckled but well shaped, and she giggled again. She was infected! He just grinned at her as he pulled the fabric the rest of the way and lowered himself back onto her body, this time shirtless.

Pansy placed her hands on his face and pulled him in for more affectionate kisses, their lips pressing together, wet and happy. Her hands moved back from his face, down his neck, and swept down his back, clawing at the skin tauntingly every other second. In response, Ron moved his right hand up her side and toward her breast. He moved a single finger around the mound, tenderly caressing the skin before he inclined and began rubbing her nipple, causing her to give out a partial moan.

She grinned as she pulled away, licking at his lips. He glared playfully at her. "Tease." He said as he continued to stroke her nipple with his thumb before he leaned down and placed a wet kiss on it. Another partial moan from Pansy sent shivers down his spine and straight to his groin area.

He put his hands on her neck, the friction of skin on skin causing Pansy to gasp slightly. His hands moved, not pressing but touching, down over her chest, between her breasts, down to her stomach. He held there, smiling at her, and then tickled her briefly.

"Ron!" She sat up partly, smacking his hand away. Then she moved to his pants and began unzipping them. "See, if you hadn't gotten breakfast, we could have skipped this part." She hooked her thumbs into the elastic of his briefs and tugged.

"Are you in some kind of rush?" Ron wondered out loud. "We have forever, you know. Just you and me." He pushed her back down, gently, and removed his jeans and underwear unhurriedly, gazing contently at Pansy. She put a single hand on his hip and moved it down the leg, helping him push his clothing away and enjoying the feel of his skin at the same time. She enjoyed seeing his goodies. It was the perfect penis: long, hard, and pink.

After he discarded his clothing, Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Ron to her. "Forever, it's not enough." She said before kissing him and wrapping her legs around him. Ron squeezed his hand between them and rubbed his way downward, motioning over the crevice of skin between the leg and crotch. The memories from last night were enough foreplay for her, she was wet with anticipation. Ron used his finger to massage her clit softly, once, twice, three times causing her to let out an, "Ahhh... Ron." A hot pleasure exploded in her stomach and she could stop herself from bucking her hips slightly. Grinning, Ron continued to press against her tiny nub and slipped a finger inside her hot wetness. She panted out, as her hips took on a life of their own and moved with his fingers.

"Ron!" She felt herself grow tight around his fingers, milking them. Just as she was about to come, Ron slipped another finger inside her, and curled them as he pushed them inside of her at a fast tempo, all the while rubbing viciously at her clit.

The friction was too much and she called out as she came.

Hearing her giggle again, Ron wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss because he knew she was right. Forever wasn't enough.

He positioned himself, never breaking their kiss, using one hand he entered her, pushing his erection into her depths, and at the same time biting down on her lip. She breathed hard into his mouth and her hands automatically went to the back of his head. "Ron." She spoke against his lips before moving her tongue into his mouth.

And it started. He pulled back slightly before pushing his whole body against hers, filling her fully, and simultaneously pushing her shoulders down with his hands, causing her to moan. He did it again, pushing harder, causing her to moan louder. And again, pushing further into her with a steady pace. It went on like this, slow, timed movements of body on body.

He leaned down and kissed her collarbone, still driving delicately against her, one hand in her hair, another on her hip, kneading at the skin, trying to commune to her how much he needed her.

She felt a bombardment of pleasure when he found the right angle, pushed against the perfect spot, tiny beads of sweat popped up along her skin. "There..." A tingle appeared in her lower stomach and moved downwards as she felt pressure build up.

"Ron!" She called out before gasping several times, coming all around him. He continuously pounded against her spot as she started to clench around him. She felt herself shudder and grow warmer and wetter against him.

She moved her hips to meet his as her hands found their way to his shoulders, clawing at them as he slammed into her again and again. Pansy looked up at him, biting down on her lip, suppressing the moans but failing. She clenched tightly around him again, causing him to groan.

His eyes opened and searched her out; he let out a breath and crushed his lips onto hers unable to stop himself from thrusting roughly into her. He bit and sucked at her lips, causing them to redden and swell.

Feeling satisfied with his work on her lips, he moved down to her neck, suckling and sinking his teeth into her sensitive flesh. She moaned, loudly, throwing her head back. She was feeling immense delight of being dominated by him. He reacted to her moans by thrusting almost violently into her again. Her head leaned back again and she grabbed onto his hair forcing his head to level with hers. She looked intensely into his eyes as his pace increased again, moving into her with a new determination.

"Ron. Again." She whimpered as his body shifted. Keeping the pace, he pulled her closer, supporting his self with his knees, wrapping onto her tighter with new need. He began a deeper thrusting, wanting to hear that whimper again. He moved one arm down her back, passed her hip, to her thigh. He pushed on the leg, rubbing it gently with his thumb, causing her to spread open more to him. He drove into her and grunted when she arched into him, letting out a small scream. Another, more severe, warming tingle appeared in her lower stomach.

"Oh!"

"Pansy." Ron felt himself growing harder, stiffer as Pansy began making mewling sounds from beneath him, calling out to him, begging him for more. "Pansy, Pansy."

Their breaths grew thunderous, as they felt themselves grow closer and closer together. She arched into him again, tightening around him one last time, and letting out another shout as she came around him again, the land of bliss engulfing her as he filled her once more.

Ron buried his face into her neck and grunted loudly, coming inside of her and finding serenity. Pansy hugged him tightly to her body, loving Ron, finding contentment in even the simplest of sex.

Ron let out a satisfying sigh and began to throw kisses along the side of Pansy's neck.

"Mmm. Ron." Pansy put a hand on his neck and smiled. He flipped over a second later and returned the smile. Reaching over, he grabbed onto her hips and forced her to sit on top of him, giving him a pleasant view.

They both sighed happily, feeling perfect in every sense.

"Now, I really am exhausted." Ron joked after a few minutes.

"So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?" Pansy asked, tilting her head and looking at him lovingly.

"Well, we do have breakfast." Ron gave a sideways glance to the forgotten tray of food floating serenely in mid air.

"Ah, yes." Pansy giggled again, looking at the tray. "Mmm, looks good. All that fruit."

"Bah fruit."

"Fruit is universal, you know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**Hi all. Give it up for me, I didn't think I would complete this but I did and I'm proud of myself. This is my first attempt at smut, so serious feedback is seriously appreciated. This was just a small side story I did, it was originally just a short, sweet, fluffy drabble about Pansy and Ron's honeymoon that turned into, hopefully, really hot, yet loving sex! :D

If you don't recognize the plot, this is just stemmed off from my main story: _Druidess Part II: DON'T TOUCH MY STICK_! I didn't want to put Ron/Pansy smut in a Dramione, didn't seem right.

The phrase: _"It was the perfect penis: Long, hard, and pink."_comes from Sex and the City, give it up for Samantha Jones, one of my favorite fictional characters in the universe.

And of course, as always, I don't own any characters, I just write to better my skills.

I want to give out my thanks to a couple of people. First is **Pyro Nezbit** who both supported and distacted me while I typed up my first smut. **K.L. Clarion** who is the most amazing person in the world and I miss her guts. And lastly, **Emerald-Kisses**who writes amazing smut and indirectly inspired me to write my own. If you haven't checked out her stories, I recommend it.


End file.
